Automatic Number Identification (ANI) is a system utilized by telephone companies to identify the Directory Number (DN) of a calling subscriber. ANI serves a function similar to Caller ID, but may utilize different underlying technology. ANI was originally developed for telephone company billing purposes and is now offered to commercial customers who may benefit from knowing who is calling them. In addition, ANI is one of the core technologies behind the 911 emergency service.
In commercial applications, a user may have an integrated or extraneous display affixed to a telephone. Such a display presents the ANI or telephone number of the calling party. In addition, the display may present the caller's name or calling name, also known as CNAM. As such, what is needed is a system that can provide additional information to called parties.